


help call

by bangelus9



Series: adventures of nannies [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 22:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16437941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: Nick learns that it is good to have a help call





	help call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [incorrectncisquotes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=incorrectncisquotes).



> Thanks to incorrectncisquotes for the phrases !! They are great .. This is for you !!

Nick growled when Amanda squealed for the hundredth time.

"It's not fair.."

"Life is not ..." He shrugged ignoring the whining of his teenage niece

"Uncle Nick!"

"You do not have to scream girl ..." Nick joked holding his hands to his ears

"You need the candy .." Amanda released a pout

Nick looked at her carefully. Hell, the girl had it. there was nothing he did not do for her ..

"I'm not going to leave you alone ... with the kitchen on, your mom was clear ..." he remarked, taking out the mobile phone just as Amanda crossed her arms with a sour face "But I'll make a call ..."

"Chocolate, rain of colors, nuts and mani" she reminded him smiling to get away with it

Nick sighed with resignation "Ok ok, and why is it so sweet? Holy God, you even remind me of Bishop ..." A smile formed on his lips at the thought of her. Frowning, Nick opted to mark Ellie. After all, I never refused a meal, especially if it was candy.

After a brief peal, Ellie took command from the other line "Hey, Nick ..." sighed

"Bishop, hello .. hnnmm .. are you busy?" Nick noticed how his niece was making an interesting face and began to grimace with kisses and danced from side to side, hovering around him. Nick frowned and covered the phone with one hand "Hey, Amanda .. go see the cookies you want? I'll be with you in a minute ..." nodding aside to be left alone, the girl refused and Nick had to push it between laughter and complaints. 

He sighed once alone, spoke again to Ellie "Bishop, are you still there?"

"Yes, it seems that Amanda teases you eh?" Ellie mocked

"It is not necessary that you anime in this, thanks ..."

"Yeah, well someone should make you pay, Nick Torres ..." Ellie's voice sounded bubbly and Nick could imagine her smiling openly

"So.."

"So.."

"You are busy?"

"It depends.."

"Of what?" Nick tensed

"How good is the food .."

Both start laughing

"How did you know?" Nick asked

"Whenever I'm hungry or you call or you show up at my door, it's like you read my mind ... I swear," Ellie explained.

"I'm glad to meet you ..." his voice was louder than I expected

Ellie released a throat clear "Nick .."

"Oh, yes .. well you will come or what?"

"Your house?"

"Lucia's house ... I'm with .."

"Amanda, if I know .. what do you want me to wear?"

"Treats, something like nuts and rain I do not know what to taste .. it's for a cake and I'm sure a diabetic coma" joked Nick

"Just my guy, I'm leaving"

"Well, here we wait for you and Ellie .."

"Hnnmm?"

"I missed you last night ..." Nick whispered under his breath, even savoring the image of Ellie blushing at his words

"Nick ... you have a teenager in the kitchen, alone, and you want to chat?"

"I have everything under control ..." Nick said arrogantly. but as soon as he said it he regretted it because a dry sound broke from the kitchen. Nick cursed

"Yeah sure.."

"I'll see what happens ..." exclaimed the "No afternoon ..."

"and Nick .."

"Yes?" he stopped suddenly

"You also needed me last night ..." they both smiled

"Do not delay ..."

"I will not ..." I assure Ellie"

15 minutes later ..

Nick "I’ve got this completely under control."

Ellie rolled her eyes "Is that why everything is on fire?"

"That oven was hellish !!"

"Literal!!" affirmed Amanda shaking off her clothes

Ellie looked at both of them and pulled out her phone. "I order pizza?"

"No peperoni" Amanda mutters sitting on the sofa

"Mine with spinach ..." Nick patted the space next to him on the sofa

"Well ... I'll make a call ..." Ellie snorted


End file.
